<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Brothers by Charon53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435916">Being Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charon53/pseuds/Charon53'>Charon53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'I am fine...' Musketeers whump Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friar Aramis, Hurt Aramis, Hurt/Comfort, Other brothers get hurt as well, Whump Aramis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charon53/pseuds/Charon53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Musketeer is not easy, especially when it seems someone get hurt all the time. 'it is but a minor injury...' , 'I am not sick' or rather 'I am fine' Are three of the most commonly used sentences of our beloved Musketeers. How will our musketeers deal with their sick or hurt brother? D'Artagnan will most likely enter in later chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'I am fine...' Musketeers whump Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-A/N Hello there! Welcome to my story. At first I have to start with the disclaimer that I do not owe anything and make no money from it. I wrote this purely for my joy and then shared it with you. Writing about my favourite stories helped massively to improve my English as it is not my native language. I had three years of French at school, not that I remember much more than a little basics of the language… a few years back I read the Man in The Iron Mask, and I am a huge fan of the movie, and as soon as I run into another book of Alexandre Dumas I will go and read them!</p><p>I am not very good in writing battles or anything, but since I like our musketeers getting hurt (especially Aramis since he is my favourite) we somehow have to know how they have gotten hurt. I have set the start of the story after Savoy, before D'Artagnan joins them, I think he will join later on in the story.</p><p>Now I have said more than enough, enjoy! Please let me know what you think, merci!-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look!" One of the guards laughed as he pulled the blue cloak around his shoulder and put a hat with a small feather upon his own. "Look! I belong to the king's musketeers. Now all get out of the way, because I am so important." The guard mocked as he pranced around, lifting his legs high. The two other guards that stood watching him, and roared with laughter.</p><p>"My turn." One of the two other guards said. He stripped the other guard of the hat and cloak. The guard that had previously stood aside tried to make in an even better 'imitation' of the musketeer. "Oh, lord have mercy, a droplet of blood!" The guard said as he fake fainted. The two other guards once again burst into laughter. They quickly straitened themselves when the door opened.</p><p>"Good afternoon." The nun greeted as she walked inside, casting a sideways glance at the odd attributes of the guard that scrambled to his feet.</p><p>"I would not go in there, sister." The guard with Aramis hat and cloak said.</p><p>"Would you deny anyone his prayers to god?" She asked as she turned around.</p><p>"I would not." The guard shook his head after he had taken Aramis' hat in his hands. "That man called out names of men, all night long." The other guards started laughing again.</p><p>"One Porthos, Athos and a Deville." The guard said with a raised eyebrow, trying to remember the names. "Oh and a Marsac, or something…"</p><p>"I will take that risk." She shrugged as she continued walking. She passed two doors that were for the guards, before she turned into a hallway. Usually the more dangerous prisoners were kept here. As she noticed the guards, there was someone new. Noticing a door that was bolt shut, that was not bolted when she was here last, she walked up to the door. The nun made a quick prayer before she unbolted the door.</p><p>Aramis shifted when he heard the door being unbolted. He had been in this dungeon for God knows how long. It was completely dark except for the small beam of light that came through the split between the bottom of the door and the stone floor. The beam of light never changed, except for when someone would walk past. There were torches along the wall, outside of the door. Where he was, he had no idea, except for the phantoms that sought to haunt him. His soldiers at Savoy…. The lovely ladies that were no more…. Aramis let out a shuddering breath as he made a cross, trying to ward off even more dark thoughts. At some point it became too hard to tell reality and dream apart. Even if he did not see his phantoms when he was awake, he could hear them whisper. Where were Athos and Porthos when he needed them?</p><p>"Monsieur?" The nun softly called. There huddled in the far corner sat a man, clearly somewhere far away in his mind. She could not blame them. It would either keep them from going insane, or make them go completely insane, far beyond the reach of help. The man shifted, before his head snapped up. "Do you have any confessions to make?"</p><p>"I have done many wrong things in my short life." Aramis started after he moved to sit on his knees. "Some of those things I do not regret, while others I do." Aramis said as he noticed that the person had come to visit was a nun.</p><p>"Why do you not regret all of them?" The nun asked as she moved closer.</p><p>"I did not want to kill the man. I was merely defending myself." Aramis said looking up at the nun. She noticed the honesty shining in the dark eyes.</p><p>"Why did you have the need to defend yourself?"</p><p>"The man was just a drunk." Aramis shook his head. "I was only having some fun with the girl that was serving me." He sighed as she scrubbed a hand over his face. "I do not know why he attacked me. I am a soldier. I robbed many men of their lives, but never did so on purpose. Always to protect myself or someone else."</p><p>"Do not fret, child of god." The nun softly said before she went to kneel before him. "God shall grant you forgiveness. Let us pray to him." Aramis nodded before he made a cross. Together Aramis and the nun prayed.</p><p>"Merci." Aramis softly said when they had finished praying.</p><p>"Would you tell me your name." The nun asked as she arose again.</p><p>"Aramis D'Herblay." He replied.</p><p>"Have faith, Aramis." She said before she walked out of the cell, bolting the door shut again. He stared at the door while he curled up in a small ball. It was the most effective way to stay warm at the moment, not that it helped to feel warm. Aramis shivered, feeling chilled to the bone.</p><p>"I am not in Savoy." Aramis softly whispered to himself. "I am not in Savoy." The cold made the dreams and memories so much more real.</p><p>.*Musketeer*.</p><p>Three days passed before the nun made it back to the prison. This time she did not come with empty hands, but with a satchel.</p><p>"Are you going to bring us food?" One of the guards asked when she walked past them.</p><p>"Not today." She said with a shrug.</p><p>"But we are hungry." The guard whined as he grasped the sleeve of her dress. "You are supposed to take care of the followers of God."</p><p>"I am doing my very best." She said as she shook of the hand. "But I cannot perform any miracles." She knew about the hunger. "I can see if I can bring you something next time. Now go and mind your own business." The young guard nodded before he went back to his position. When she turned, she found herself in the same hallway as she had been the last time. From the nearby supply store, she gathered a tin bowl. She took out a glass flask from her satchel. As she stood in front of the closed door to the prisoner, she filled the bowl with hot broth. After she lightened a candle, she unbolted the door.</p><p>"Monsieur D'Herblay?" She softly called as she stepped inside. Aramis blinked owlishly at the sudden light. Before him, the nun set down a small candle holder with a new candle and next to it a tin bowl. Aramis watched for a moment as small tendrils of smoke came from the hot broth inside of the tin bowl.</p><p>"You should eat it before it turns cold." The same soft voice said after a long moment. Aramis head snapped up. He had almost forgotten about the voice that spoke.</p><p>"Merci." Aramis found himself say as he was able to look at the person in the light the candle provided. Now he could finally properly see the young lady that had visited him before. She was dressed in a simple white-grey dress, while a small wooden cross hung on her chest. A nun, obviously. Aramis mused as he looked at her pale face and blue eyes. Her dark blond hair was tied in a low bun.</p><p>"I wish I could do more." She said as if she was the cause of his suffering, which Aramis refused to believe. He slowly shifted from the corner and picked up the tin bowl.</p><p>"You are doing a lot this very moment." Aramis replied after he took a sip from the rich tasting broth, it made his stomach growl. The guards only once had served him something that even had looked bad in the little moment the door was open.</p><p>"I am glad that I managed to lift your spirit a little." The nun made a quick prayer under her breath before she turned to the door.</p><p>"Who am I to thank for this gracious offer?" Aramis asked as a wiry smile spread over his face.</p><p>"Just thank God for sending you a guardian angel." The girl said with a little smile before she stepped outside of the cell. The light from the torches vanished and the door was bolted shut a moment later. Aramis slowly sipped the delicious broth. Ever since he had been in the dungeon he had no warmth. He savoured every single drop, and put the bowl down when it had gone cold in his hands. The warmth in his stomach luckily lasted a little longer. Aramis was very glad for the light, at least he could see something now. He settled back in the corner and watched the flame as it slightly danced in the movement of air he just created. How he was glad for the light. It felt a long time since he last fought to stay awake. It was when he had just been thrown into the dungeons. He quickly lost the fight to stay awake and benefit every little bit of light.</p><p>Aramis eyes snapped open. He had dreamed again! As his racing heart calmed and his breathing deepened, he could have slammed himself into the wall for his foolishness. He had only dreamed about the nun that had bought him a little comfort from the darkness, and the ever present cold. As Aramis stretched to relieve a little in the aching of his limbs, he managed to startle himself when a clatter came as his hand hit something. Having recovered from his startle, Aramis slowly felt his way in the darkness until he found the tin bowl and candle holder. He had not been dreaming after all. He realised as he indentified the objects.</p><p>Aramis sighed. There was still a little hope. There was always hope. Aramis reminded himself before he went to sit on his knees. He folded his hands, before starting his prayers.</p><p>.*~Musketeer~*.</p><p>Aramis had no idea how much time had passed before the door opened again. He wearily looked up from the corner, only to discover that it was the nun that came to visit, and not the guards that had come to laugh at him. "Do not fear." She softly said.</p><p>"My Guardian Angel has returned to me." Aramis replied and watched as the lady knelt before him, putting down a candleholder with a fresh candle, as well as a bowl with broth. With a little smile she produced a second candle and a piece of bread.</p><p>"You need to keep up your strength. The guards have little food themselves, so I know that if you get anything it is not something very good." She gently said as she handed over the small loaf of bread and a candle. "I hope to get you out of here soon." She whispered and took the bowl and candleholder before she stood again.</p><p>"How about the others?" Aramis asked as he bit into the fresh bread. He had heard other men scream.</p><p>"I have visited all the others, and I am going to after you. I know you are the most innocent man held down here."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I saw the things they took from you." She softly said, her eyes full of compassion. She remembered the blue cloak and hat. "I refuse to believe that you would kill an innocent patron."</p><p>"Merci." Aramis eventually whispered. The nun gently placed her hand on Aramis head and prayed. Aramis could not help but join into the prayer.</p><p>"Have faith." She returned before she walked to the door. Only a moment later the door was bolted shut and Aramis was alone again. Maybe there was some hope after all. Aramis mused as he picked up the bowl of broth and started to sip it. He might even have his things back. That made Aramis wonder if she knew he belonged to the King's Musketeers. Having finished his bowl of broth, he saved his bread for later. He mindlessly watched the small flame of the candle. Now there was no need for his phantoms to visit now. The warmth and light of the candle held him company.</p><p>.*~Musketeer~*.</p><p>Aramis jerked awake when suddenly outside clatters of steel came. Were Porthos and Athos finally here to get him out? Aramis stomach gave a little flutter of hope as several long moments his door was unbolted. Aramis was slightly disappointed, but still very relieved when he recognised the face of the nun.</p><p>"Quickly. I do not know how much time we have." She whispered and pulled Aramis to his feet. He cursed his own weakness as he stumbled. It was obvious that the long prison stay in the cold and with little food had weakened him. As Aramis stood outside of his cell, he noticed two guards sitting, or rather slumped against the stone walls. Both of them had a bowl of half spilled stew, loosely in their hands. The nun bolted the cell door again before she gently but firmly nudged Aramis into walking again. "A drop of poppy extract can do miracles." She whispered while a small smile graced her pale face. As Aramis followed her, he noticed several more guards along the way, that were fast asleep.</p><p>"My things?" Aramis asked as they neared the exit.</p><p>"We cannot bring them now, it is too risky." She gently said, pulling Aramis with her. When they were a little away from the prison, Aramis' legs collapsed underneath him. His chest heaved as he turned around, so he could see the clouds drift by. How was it that the little trip and a short run had managed to exhaust him? He mused to himself before the face of the lady appeared in his line of vision.</p><p>"Thank you for getting me out." Aramis breathed. After several long moments his heart stopped racing and he was able to breathe normally again.</p><p>"Get upon the horse." She said, and only then Aramis noticed the grey horse that stood beside her. "We need to leave now before they notice anything." She urged, holding out her hand to pull Aramis to his feet yet again. His legs were still shaking from the effort of running and adrenaline that still rushed through his veins. Aramis swung himself into his saddle with practised ease. It was only a moment before he lady sat behind him, taking the reins from his hands. "Hold on now." She whispered, the hot breath tickling his neck. Aramis had just enough time to grasp the saddle before the horse sprang forward.</p><p>After a short ride, in the distance a small village appeared. As they neared the village, the nun let the horse walk. As every single person greeted her, Aramis got the impression she was well known. Only a moment later, a church appeared before them. "Stay on the horse." She gently said before she stopped the horse and slid away from him. After she had straitened her dress, she lead the horse by its bridle. The convent. Aramis mused as they walked past the church and she knocked in the gate a little away from it.</p><p>"Bonjour Lis." The brother that opened the door greeted as soon as he recognised the figure.</p><p>"Salut frère Floris." Lis greeted with a smile and walked inside as soon as brother Floris had opened the door wide enough. "You may get out of the saddle now." Lis said as they stood in the middle of the courtyard, after brother Floris had closed the gate.</p><p>"Too bad, I was just getting comfortable." Aramis said with a little smile, before he let himself slide from the saddle.</p><p>"Go and take care of our guest. I will take care of the horse." Brother Floris said before he took the bridle.</p><p>"Merci." The nun said with a little smile before she led Aramis through a small door, inside. "Welcome to the convent of the holy Saint Barbara."</p><p>"Barbara?" Aramis questioned as he followed her through the hallway, before she entered what looked like a dining hall.</p><p>"Not far from here there is a quarry, where most of the men from our village work." Lis explained as she bustled around. A moment later there was a pitcher with water on the table, as well as some bread and chunk of cheese. "Go ahead, eat." Aramis gratefully sank down on the wooden bench.</p><p>"I am very grateful for your help." Aramis said before he took a bite from the bread.</p><p>"I am glad."</p><p>"How long have I been down there?"</p><p>"No more than two weeks." Lis replied.</p><p>"It felt like a lot longer."</p><p>"It is hard to track time in complete darkness." Lis agreed. She watched as Aramis took another bite from his bread. "Soeur Justine." Lis smiled as an elderly nun walked through the door.</p><p>"I knew I would find you here." She gently said and walked up to the table. "The children of today are always hungry." She scolded. "Is this the lad you told me about?" She asked as she eyed Aramis.</p><p>"Justine, this is Aramis. Aramis, this is Justine." Lis introduced.</p><p>"It is a honour meet you, Madame." Aramis said while he lightly bent his head. Justine gave Lis a 'I knew so' look before she spoke again.</p><p>"I prepared a hot bath for our guest."</p><p>"Merci." Lis said before Aramis could. "Would you like to finish eating first?"</p><p>"I would rather go and bathe first." Aramis said as he glanced from the elderly nun to the younger nun and back.</p><p>"I shall take you there." Justine said, motioning for Aramis to follow. Aramis silently followed as they walked back through the same door as they had entered, except they now went further up the hallway, before taking the stairs to the next floor. "Here you go. Lis will bring you some clean clothes in a moment." She said as she stopped before a door.</p><p>"Merci." Aramis said while he gave the lady a charming smile. After she turned to go back, Aramis opened the door to the room. True to her words, in the middle of the room stood a wooden tub, filled with hot water. Aramis quickly stripped of his dirty clothes. When he found a small piece of soap, he lowered himself into the tub. Aramis sighed when the hot water soothed his sore muscles. There was nothing better than a hot bath after a long day of hard work, or two weeks in prison that is.</p><p>After a moment Aramis set out to scrub himself clean. Only when the water had turned cold, Aramis got out and dried himself. Aramis wrapped the towel around his waist before he walked up to the door. As he glanced outside, he found a small pile of what he assumed where clean clothes for him to wear. As Aramis inspected the clothes, he found that it was about the same thing that brother Floris wore. After a moment he started to dress himself. It was always better than the filthy things that he had been dressed in before his bath.</p><p>"Look at you, you will fit right in." Aramis heard a voice call when he stepped into the hallway. "I had almost feared you had fallen sleep in the tub." Lis smiled as she walked up to him. "I have finished preparing your room."</p><p>"Merci. I had not expected such attire." Aramis said as he sent the lady a smile.</p><p>"I am glad you like it." Lis responded as she lead Aramis to his room. "As a brother of the convent you will be safe in here. Rest and regain your strength before you go back to your home."</p><p>"I am grateful for your help." Aramis said as he bent his head.</p><p>"Then go and rest now. Today has been quite an eventful day." Lis said with a little smile. "If you need anything, you can ask anyone. There are only brothers sleeping along this hallway. I shall ask Floris if he will awaken you for breakfast tomorrow. Have a good night."</p><p>"Merci. Have a good night yourself." Aramis responded before he opened the door to what would become his room. The room was something he had known but not hoped for. The most light came from a candle that stood on a small table next to the bed. Besides that, only a chair and a small cross against the wall were there. Aramis pulled the tunic and scapula over his head and threw it over the chair. The bed gave a soft creak when Aramis sat down. It would be a lot better than the stone floor. Aramis mused before he pulled the covers down. Even before his head hit the pillow, Aramis was fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In prayer?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brother Floris woke Aramis the next morning. "Time to get up, young man." He called after he knocked for the third time without receiving a reply. Floris could not help but smile when a half asleep Aramis appeared at the door.</p><p>"Must you awake me this early?" Aramis complained. The sun was not up yet!</p><p>"Dress yourself, brother. We will go and eat before we pray." Aramis closed the door in the face of the brother before he found his tunic and slowly dressed himself. Brother Floris was still there when he opened his door again. Aramis silently followed brother Floris to the hall he ate in yesterday. Many brothers and sisters sat side to side in silence as they ate. Aramis sat down at the end of the table, where there were just two placed unoccupied. He only received a small nod from the brother at his left, before Floris joined them, bringing two bowl with him. Porridge. Aramis mused as he slowly stirred the lumpy substance in front of his nose. Aramis quietly ate the porridge. It did not quite satisfy his taste, even if it did for his stomach. Two sisters collected all the empty bowls when they were finished.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" Aramis softly asked as brother Floris arose.</p><p>"You can come with me. I will go and tend the horses in the stable, before we attend the service in church." Brother Floris said. Aramis followed Brother Floris to the stables.</p><p>"Do you want me to feed and brush the horses?" Aramis asked once they were inside, looking at the three horses, and several empty boxes.</p><p>"You may muck out the stables while I take the horses outside." Brother Floris said while an amused sparkle stood in his eyes. Aramis snorted. A moment later, a hay fork appeared in front of his nose. "Off you go." Brother Floris chirped as he took the first horse outside, leaving the door open for Aramis. With a dramatic sigh, he set to work, mucking out the stables. Aramis was about to finish with redressing the last box when brother Floris entered the stables again. The man was slightly out of breath, with a thin sheen of sweat coated his brow. "Pick a horse, you may go and brush them." The man said, while he pointed to a shelf next to the door.</p><p>"Oui." Aramis replied as he went to fetch a small brush. Aramis walked up the to the grey horse. He gently stroked her nose before he set out to brush her coat. If there was anything more satisfying that beating his fellow musketeers, and lovely ladies at his side, it would be cleaning. A calmness washed over Aramis as he gently put precisely stroked the fur of the horse.</p><p>"You like brushing the horse?" Brother Floris asked when he had brushed the other two horses, while Aramis was somewhere about to finish with the grey mare.</p><p>"It is a task I would mind the least to do." Aramis said as he stopped brushing. "I can usually work in all peace, without being bothered when I am in the stables."</p><p>"We have to go and wash up now." Brother Floris said with a nod. At the well on the other side of the courtyard, both Brother Floris and Aramis washed their hands and face. "Try to remember the way." Floris said as he led Aramis through the hallway, leading him to a side-door that ended up in the church. "Go and sit on the third row." Floris said, before he joined a brother on the second row in the front. Aramis knew it would be disrespectful if he turned to see who would all enter, but he could not help himself. Slowly families entered and took their places, but there was no sign of a musketeer. When the door closed, two acolytes came to the altar and prepared it for the priest. This would be come a very long morning. Aramis mused as the priest started preach.</p><p>"Today we welcome another brother who decided to join us." The priest said somewhere halfway through the service. "Please feel welcomed by all our brothers and sisters with whom you share the house of God with." The priest looked at the brothers that occupied the first two rows of benches. "Today we shall pray for all those that have left us for a better place. That they all shall be in peace and we shall pray from them until the day comes that we will join them in the Heavenly House of God." The priest continued with his prayers and lectures for over an hour.</p><p>When the service finally came to an end, the people slowly left the church, softly chatting with each other.</p><p>"Frère Aramis." Brother Floris softly greeted when the church was finally empty of patrons. "It is time for luncheon. Then we shall go and tend the gardens." Floris explained as Aramis got to his feet and followed the other brothers and sisters to the dining hall. Once again, they ate in complete silence, much to annoyance of Aramis. When they had finally finished their bread, with a little bit of cheese, Aramis followed the brothers outside. It was a nice and warm afternoon, so he would not complain about spending his time outside. Brother Floris sent him to a small corner of the garden where chard stood growing.</p><p>"You are not quite talkative, are you?" Aramis asked the brother as he knelt into the dirt.</p><p>"We are in the house of god. Nothing more needs to be said." The brother shortly replied. When it appeared that the brother did not appreciate to be spoken to, Aramis huffed, before he started to water the plants. After they spent the whole afternoon in the garden, the brothers freshened up before brother Floris took him to the kitchen.</p><p>"You will be helping the brothers took tonight." He introduced as he took him to a table where freshly washed vegetables where laid out. "As you might have noticed, that we all have tasks we do every day, but tasks like kitchen duty, we have a schedule." Aramis nodded.</p><p>"Are we going to have vegetable stew?" Aramis asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I believe so." Brother Floris nodded. "If you need any help, you ask any of them." Aramis spent the next half hour chopping vegetable in small pieces while another brother added them to the water, boiling them. It was not long after that, that the kitchen was filled with a lovely smell, making Aramis mouth water. When He took a peek out into the hall, he saw that the tables were slowly filled with brothers and sisters alike.</p><p>"What do you think you are doing?" A meagre looking brother harshly whispered, steering him away from the door. "Serve them if you so need to see them." He pushed two filled bowls in his hands, before dropping two spoons in the hot stew.</p><p>"Forgive me." Aramis replied with a raised eyebrow, before he went to the nearest table, serving two elderly sisters first. Many trips from the kitchen to hungry brothers and sisters later, Aramis was finally able to sit down with his own bowl of stew. After he finished the stew, he waited till all brothers and sisters had left, before he started to collect the empty bowls and spoons.</p><p>"You may retire for tonight." The same meagre brother told Aramis when he noticed all the bowls were washed and dried.</p><p>"Merci." Aramis replied before he left the kitchen. Slowly Aramis found his way back to his room. At a sudden, he found himself weary, glad that the day was almost over. It was not like he had the most hardest tasks, or the one that cost a ton of energy… Aramis mused as he slowly pulled the tunic over his head. Several moment later he curled up underneath the blanket, and several more before he was asleep.</p><p>Aramis woke in the middle of the night, drenched in his own sweat. Aramis gasped for his breath as he collapsed against his pillow. Not again! As Aramis opened his eyes again, he found his small room in a sudden light. He surely had not left a candle burning before he went to sleep. Aramis mused as he leaned on his left elbow and looked around the room. It took him but a moment before his eyes locked with those of brother Floris. "Did I awake you?" Aramis softly asked, not trusting his voice.</p><p>"You did." Floris nodded as he moved from the doorway into the room and poured a cup of water. "Would you like to share what you dreamt about?" He asked as he handed the cup to Aramis.</p><p>"Old fathoms that seek me out once in a while." Aramis replied after he took a grateful sip of the cold water.</p><p>"Is there anything I could do for you?"</p><p>"No, I just need to be reunited with my fellow musketeers." Aramis said, sending the brother a smile as he held out the empty cup.</p><p>"I am sure you will soon be on your way." Floris took the cup and put it back next to the pitcher. "Try to get some more sleep if you feel up to it." He said before he left Aramis alone again. Aramis sighed as he let himself fall back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. At least he was not in the darkness anymore… Aramis curled up at his side, watching as the candle slowly burned the night away.</p><p>"Good morning, Aramis." Brother Floris gently called as he shook the shoulder of the Musketeer. "Forgive me for waking you." The man said when Aramis finally looked up at him, looking rather sleepily. "I will wait for you in the hallway." Floris said before he left Aramis alone to dress. Aramis took his time to wash his face, and a try to comb his hair with his fingers before he dressed himself.</p><p>"Do you not have a comb for me to spare?" Aramis asked when he finally emerged from his room.</p><p>"That took you long enough." Floris said with a raised eyebrow. "I am sure Lis or Justine would have one for you to use." Aramis nodded before he followed him to the hall where they arrived as last again. After everyone had finished their porridge, Aramis once again followed Floris to the stables. "We are going to walk the horses to the pasture." Floris said as he handed a large reed hat to Aramis. After the horses received their bridles, they made the short walk to the pasture just outside of the village. Both Aramis and Floris watched as the horses took off, enjoying their freedom.</p><p>"Shall we turn back?" Brother Floris asked after a while. Aramis nodded. Slowly the two men made it back to the convent. As they came back to the convent, both men washed before making their way to the church again. Even if there was no service today, the nuns and monks prayed in complete silence.</p><p>After the brothers and sisters had finished their luncheon, Floris once again found Aramis. "How about your are going to take a nap?" Floris asked with a raised eyebrow. Aramis shook his head as he got up from the bench.</p><p>"There is no need to." Aramis shrugged as he started to gather the empty platters.</p><p>"You are going to argue with me, brother?" Floris asked as he took the platters from Aramis' hands and put them back onto the table. "Do not think I did not notice you fighting to stay awake while we were praying. A nap will do you good." He said as he started to steer Aramis in the direction of the stairs, leading to the bedrooms upstairs.</p><p>"You must believe me when I do not need any sleep." Aramis protested, trying to escape the firm grip the brother had on his shoulder. Brother Floris shook his head, nudging him up the stairs.</p><p>"Just give me a moment." Brother Floris said before he walked up several doors before he went inside, coming out again a moment later. "If you will not sleep, then go and read something. You know how to read right?"</p><p>"That is the bible you are holding." Aramis confirmed as he slowly took the book from the brother's hand.</p><p>"Then go and read something." Floris gave him a little smile and opened the door to his room. With a sigh, Aramis walked inside and sat down on the bed. He had not read the first page fully, before his eyelids started to droop, still exhausted from the previous events.</p><p>This became the routine of Aramis in the convent of Saint Barbara.</p><p>"Quickly! Open the gate." One sister shouted as he hung half out of the window. As the gate was opened, two figures with their horses walked in. One of the figures was hanging into the saddle, barely keeping upright. The other figure leaned heavily against the horse's side, just barely keeping standing. Brother Floris quickly came to aid as he took both bridles of the horses so they would stay as still as possible.</p><p>"Merci." The man that heavily leaned into his horse whispered before his legs gave out underneath him. Only a moment later, Lis among several sisters rushed outside.</p><p>"Bring them inside." Sister Justine softly said as they managed to get the large man from the saddle. Both men were carried inside. Slowly they walked through the hallway and up the stairs. Both men were brought to a separate room.</p><p>"What is going on?" Aramis softly asked as he peeked into the hallway where several nuns stood outside a door.</p><p>"You knew something about healing, did you not?" Justine asked when she noticed that the man also had heard about the commotion.</p><p>"I do yes." Aramis nodded. There was someone hurt.</p><p>"Lis will be tending the man in this room, but the other man also needs medical attention." She explained as she took Aramis to the room next to it. Aramis froze as he recognised the face of the wounded man on the bed. Half of Athos' face was covered in blood.</p><p>"Do you know him?" Justine softly asked, after Aramis had not moved a muscle for at least a minute.</p><p>"He is one of the fellow musketeers." Aramis said after a moment.</p><p>"How can I assist you?" the elderly nun asked. She could later on ask questions, now the priority was the musketeers health.</p><p>"A bowl with warm, but not hot water. And a rag please." Aramis said as his healer's mode slid into place.</p><p>"I will be back in a moment." Justine said before she left Aramis and the wounded musketeer alone.</p><p>"Athos." Aramis gently called as he tapped the man's cheek. "Athos." The man's eyes flutter but did not open. After several moments of more nudging, Athos finally opened his eyes. "There you go." Aramis gently said while he gave Athos a small smile.</p><p>"Where- where am I?" Athos asked blinking up at the fuzzy outline before him.</p><p>"At the convent of Saint Barbara." Aramis said as he patiently waited for Athos to collect his thoughts.</p><p>"Good." Athos replied. "My companion? He was hurt." Athos suddenly said while he tried to go and push himself up. Athos let out a soft moan as Aramis gently pushed him back.</p><p>"I believe your companion is in the next room, being taken care of by a sister." Aramis told him. He had to go and check Athos' chest.</p><p>"Merci, brother." Athos softly said as he settled down again.</p><p>"Do not go and sleep yet." Aramis said in slight alarm when Athos closed his eyes. Athos sluggishly blinked. "Can you tell me where you are hurt?"</p><p>"My shoulder." Athos replied after a wince spread over his face. "And my chest." he added after a moment.</p><p>"Athos, does it hurt anywhere else?" Aramis gently urged the older man.</p><p>"No." Athos replied as blinked, trying to keep awake. A knock at the door drew both of the men's attention. Justine opened the door before Aramis could move from the bed.</p><p>"Forgive me that it took so long." She said as she put the bowl down on the small table next to the bed. "Just tell me what you wish for me to do."</p><p>"Merci." Aramis replied as he tested the water with his hand before he dipped a rag in the water. "Keep awake for me." Aramis gently urged when Athos closed his eyes as he started to clean the blood away.</p><p>"M wake." Athos murbled as he tried to turn his face away, in a weak attempt to avoid the hands of the healer.</p><p>"Good." Aramis said as he inspected the small wound just above Athos' eyebrow. It was too small to stitch. "Open your eyes for me." Aramis urged while he tapped Athos' cheek. "I know you are tired, but you need to stay awake for a little longer."</p><p>"Tired." Athos complained.</p><p>"I know, but I need to get you out of your shirt if I am to tend your injuries." Aramis explained. "Justine, can you help me? Sit up for me, Athos." Aramis gently said while he started to heave the man into a sitting position. Athos let out a pained moan at the movement, but did not protest, or even bother to keep his head straight. Justine quickly and quietly helped Athos out of his shirt. "Good job." He whispered as he lowered the man back onto the bed.</p><p>"That explains his shallow breathing." Justine softly said as she noticed the bruised chest of the man. With his shirt in her hands she watched as Aramis cleaned and bound Athos' shoulder.</p><p>"That is all I can do for now." Aramis said as he watched Athos intently.</p><p>"Then I will go and see if I can assist Lis." Justine said as she folded Athos' shirt and put it on the small table on the other side of the room.</p><p>"Thank you for your help." Aramis said, giving her a little smile.</p><p>"I shall come back with some supplies soon." Justine promised before she walked through the door. With a sigh, Aramis sank down on a chair while he ran his hands through his hair. What had happened? Aramis mused as he continued to watch the now asleep man. "Aramis?" The voice of Justine came a little while later.</p><p>"Oui?" Aramis asked as he turned to look at the door. The nun stood there with a pitcher and two cups in her hands.</p><p>"When Frère Floris has tended the musketeers' horses, he will come and watch over your friend." She said as she put the items down, before pouring a cup. Aramis gratefully took the cup and drank from it.</p><p>"There is no need for him to do so." He replied.</p><p>"Are you going to deny me?" Justine asked as she placed her hand on her hip.</p><p>"Non." Aramis shook his head lightly.</p><p>"Frère Floris will be here any moment." Justine said before she left him alone again. It was slowly getting darker when finally brother Floris entered the room.</p><p>"Aramis?" The brother gently called before he actually entered the room.</p><p>"Good evening." Aramis greeted.</p><p>"Your musketeer brother will be in good hands with me." Floris said when Aramis made no action to move.</p><p>"I have no doubt." Aramis replied.</p><p>"Then why don't you go and rest. Tomorrow is a whole new day."</p><p>"I am not tired." Aramis stubbornly replied, not taking his eyes from the sleeping Athos.</p><p>"You have seen how I handle scared horses." The brother threatened.</p><p>"You think it is wise to go and fight a musketeer?" Aramis countered.</p><p>"I will do so if I must." When that still did not have the desired effect, Floris tried something different. "Justine told me that the other wounded was also a musketeer." Floris could not help when Aramis head snapped up. He had totally forgotten the other wounded! "Maybe Lis will let you see him, he was even worse I believe."</p><p>"Do not dare to leave him alone." Aramis threatened before he stood and quickly made his way to the other room. "Can I go inside and see him?" Aramis asked, with a little bit of urgency sounding though his voice when he found Lis standing outside the door.</p><p>"You cannot do anything for him now." Lis said, sending Aramis a sad smile.</p><p>"Please, just to see if it is a friend of mine." Aramis pleaded.</p><p>"Only for a moment then." Lis said after a moment before she stepped away from the door, letting Aramis enter. There in the middle of the small room, was the dark skinned man, fast asleep in the cot. As Aramis drew nearer, he noticed heavy white bandaged around the man's middle, as well as his left upper arm. At least he was taken care of. Aramis mused as he sank to his knees, while he took Porthos' large hand in his own.</p><p>"How badly is he hurt?" Aramis asked when he noticed that Lis had joined him.</p><p>"A nasty gash at his side. It took quite a few stitches." Lis quietly said, not moving from where she stood in the doorpost.</p><p>"And his arm?" Aramis asked.</p><p>"Another nasty slash." Lis looked at the sleeping man. "I did my very best at stitching his muscle back. He might need some exercise when the wounds have healed."</p><p>"Did he have more wounds?"</p><p>"A musket ball to his thigh." Lis softly said. "I cleaned and stitched it. It will heal."</p><p>Aramis grimaced. That for sure must have hurt. "You removed the musket ball?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Where there more injuries?"</p><p>"Not that I did notice." Lis said and watched the two men together. "It is time for you to go now. Eat something if you feel up to it, otherwise it would be a good thing if you went to sleep. I has been a long day for us all." Lis said as she walked into the room and gave Aramis' shoulder a soft squeeze.</p><p>"Someone has to stay with him." Aramis said, looking up at the young lady.</p><p>"I will do so." Lis said. "I managed to let your friend drink a little. With a drop of poppy extract I am sure he will sleep through the night."</p><p>"Wasn't that also what you gave the guards?" Aramis asked, not moving from his spot.</p><p>"Oui. I thought it was too risky for him to wake when I was stitching him." Lis explained. "Now go and eat something, or go and sleep. I will wake you if something happens." Lis promised. Redundantly Aramis nodded and stood. After a last glance at his sleeping brother, he walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Going Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athos groaned as he became aware of the pounding in his head, as well as every breath pained him. He shifted slightly, only jostle his shoulder wound.</p><p>"Stay still." A gentle voice called as something wet was pushed against his brow and cheek. "Open your eyes for me." The gentle voice said as a small hand slipped into his right hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Very slowly Athos managed to peel open his eyes. "There you are." The gentle voice said as the face of an elderly lady swam into view.</p><p>"Salut?" Athos greeted with a little frown. Who was this lady?</p><p>"Drink." She offered as she pressed the rim of a cup against his parched lips. Athos drank until there was not a drop left in the cup. "Are you hungry?"</p><p>"A little." Athos replied after he had cleared his throat.</p><p>"I will go and get something for you." The elderly lady offered. "I will be right back." She said before she walked out of the small room, leaving the door open. Tiredly Athos scrubbed a hand over his face. He had this vague memory of arriving here and… Aramis! He remembered the familiar voice, or was it only a trick of his mind, thinking they had found their brother.</p><p>"How- How is Porthos?" Athos asked as soon as the elderly lady set foot again in the small room.</p><p>"Porthos?" The lady asked. "The other man that came along with you?" She set the bowl filled with hot porridge down on the small nightstand before she gently eased the man into a half sitting position.</p><p>"Oui!" Athos replied as he tried not to groan when the movements hurt his bruised ribs.</p><p>"He is in the next room. He is being taken care of by several other brothers and sisters." Julie replied as he handed over the bowl.</p><p>"Merci." Athos softly returned before he dug into the porridge. It was bland, but very good. Really good. "Can I go and see my friend?" Athos asked when he finished his porridge.</p><p>"Non." Justine curtly said as she took the bowl away from him. "You need to rest so your injuries have the chance to heal." Athos decided it was better not to argue with the lady as he suddenly felt tired. "Let me give you a hand." She softly chimed as she pulled away several pillows, so Athos was down again.</p><p>"We are at the convent, right?" Athos asked as he watched the lady.</p><p>"You are at the convent of Saint Barbara." So, they in fact had reached the convent. Athos mused. He found that he could barely remember anything from when they had left the Garrison.</p><p>"When did we get here?"</p><p>"Yesterday, after noon. But now you must go and rest. Do not worry to call out when you awaken again and there is no one around." Athos watched as the lady bustled around the room, putting several things back in the place they belonged. As she left him to sleep in peace, he took the moment to look around the little bit of room that he was able to see from his position. Athos did not see much more than the plastered ceiling, besides the window that let in the grey light of a rainy day and a small cross that hung above the door. Plain white plastered walls surrounded him. I must be in a room that would belong to a brother or sister. Maybe Porthos would remember something more, something that would us lead us to Aramis. Athos mused before he lost the battle to keep his eyes open.</p><p>*-Musketeer-*</p><p>Aramis sat at the side of Porthos, one of the big hands clasped between his nimble one's. Porthos let out a half moan as he slowly regained consciousness. He was hurting all over. A gentle squeeze in his hand made him open his eyes. He blinked several times against the light before the world around him came into focus. "Take it easy. You are all save and watched after." Aramis assured as he watched his friend struggle to awareness.</p><p>" 'Mis?" Porthos' deep and with sleep filled voice sounded. A small grin spread over Aramis face.</p><p>"Just take it easy, big friend." Aramis softly returned before he gently put the hand he had been holding, back upon Porthos' stomach. Aramis soon enough returned in his field of vision as he gently propped up his friend with two spare pillows. "Are you thirsty?" He asked as he turned around and filled a small cup.</p><p>"Aramis?" Porthos asked as he was sure it was his friend, the one and only that had been looking for.</p><p>"How did you get into trouble?" Aramis curiously asked as he handed the cup to Porthos before he sat back down on the small stool.</p><p>"We were just riding, looking for anythin' odd." Porthos started, his voice sounding clearer after he drank some. "Some strange looking soldiers decided to attack us. One managed to escape…"</p><p>"Was it far from here?" Aramis asked. He had to ask Lis if maybe she could recognise some descriptions Porthos could possibly provide.</p><p>"Non. Just a little way from the main road that runs in from the other direction." Porthos made a vague movement with is uninjured arm. "I can barely remember that we walked into the village."</p><p>"You are safe now."</p><p>"What about Athos!" Porthos suddenly exclaimed as he remembered that he was not alone. If he was, he surely had been killed by the soldiers. He was about to struggle upright with all the intentions to get up from the cot, when Aramis gently pushed him back into the pillows.</p><p>"He is in the next room. He was still awake when I tended his injuries yesterday, and he awakened this morning as well." Aramis explained as a wince spread over Porthos' face. "Stay in your cot. I know it is hard, but Lis pulled a musket ball from your leg. I am here to see that her hard labour will not get done upon the first ten minutes of your awakening."</p><p>"What time is it, and who is Lis?" Porthos curiously asked with a raised eyebrow. Sure, he had not missed yet another lady that had fallen for the charms of the marksman.</p><p>"She is the lady that helped me escape." Aramis softly said. "It is well past noon."</p><p>Porthos gave a small nod. "You were imprisoned?"</p><p>"Oui. Two long weeks I spent in almost complete darkness. Soeur Lis visited me several times and prayed with me like any other prisoners had the right to. She drugged the guards and help me escape. She brought me here, where I have been for over a week now."</p><p>"Why did you not return to the Garrison and report to Treville?" Porthos exclaimed, slightly offended.</p><p>"The brothers and sisters took good care of me. I needed to regain my strength before I could even think of returning." Porthos looked a little sceptical at the explanation as like himself he would try to get out of bed as soon as possible.</p><p>"Did they force you to stay here?" Porthos urged.</p><p>"Non." Aramis shook his head lightly. "I think it is best if you would go and rest now. The sooner you are healed, the sooner we can go back to the Garrison."</p><p>"Will you not tell me about what exactly happened to you?" Porthos as he curiously watched his friend. He was not tired and certainly not ready to get back to sleep.</p><p>"I will, but not now." Aramis softly said, his dark eyes shining sadly. "Go and rest." He said and gently patted his arm. Eventually Porthos fell asleep, even if his was still convinced that he was tired.</p><p>*-Musketeer-*</p><p>"Can I get out of bed now?" Porthos asked, clearly very annoyed. Aramis sat next to him on a small stool while Athos heavily leaned against the doorpost, watching his fellow musketeers. He had been out of bed for the first time three days ago. They had been at the convent for a week now, and Porthos had watched the ceiling more than enough.</p><p>"You cannot put weight upon your leg yet. Give it a few more days to let it heal." Aramis sighed, having told this Porthos for almost a week now.</p><p>"I am bored!" The dark-skinned man complained. Athos slowly walked into the room and sat down on the only remaining free seat, that was a chair filled with pieces of clothing from the other musketeer. Athos slowly lowered himself with a soft groan.</p><p>"Won't you tell us how you managed to land yourself here?" Athos softly asked. Maybe a story would distract them all. Even though the preferred to tell some funny stories, he knew his ribs were still bruised and laughing would not help that.</p><p>"If you insist." Aramis softly sighed. He had not told anything about the whole thing to Athos. Aramis slowly started at the start from where he had left the Garrison to go and see one of his girls at a tavern. It proved that she was not there, according to one of the other waitresses, so he had moved on to the next tavern. There he had run into the drunken patron who did not deem him worthy enough to even look at the lady who was serving him. The Inn owner shouted at them, telling if they found it necessary to fight, that they had to do it outside. Obviously, the man had challenged him, and because of the name of honour, Aramis could not refuse. The man stumbled as he tried to strike Aramis, who easily avoided the man. It was an accident as Aramis held out his rapier to block the slash when the man stumbled.</p><p>"You can imagine what happened next." Aramis said as he sorrowfully shook his head. Moments later he had been surrounded by soldiers who took him to the prison. Aramis continued to tell about Lis and the prayers and eventually how she helped him escape from his faith.</p><p>"Mon Dieu!" Porthos exclaimed, earning a swat on his uninjured arm from Aramis.</p><p>"We are in the house of God, and you swear with him?" Aramis glared at his friend.</p><p>"Sorry." Porthos muttered. "That must be one amazing sister."</p><p>"And she took you here." Athos guessed.</p><p>"Oui." Aramis gave a small nod, his eyes moist from the need to recall several horrible memories. "They have been taking good care of me, but I think I am ready to get back to the Garrison and Treville. These people do the same thing every day. It was nice at first…"</p><p>"But you want more." Porthos added while a smirk grew on his features. "What are we waiting for then?"</p><p>"For your leg to heal. You both cannot ride in your current condition." Aramis retorted, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>"I do not think I want to bounce around on a horseback with bruised ribs." Athos agreed.</p><p>"Traitor." Porthos mouthed, earning a smirk from both men.</p><p>"I am having kitchen duty tonight, so I will not be able to keep you company while we eat."</p><p>"Poor Old Serge must be missing us." Porthos mused as he absently rubbed over his belly. He could use some food right now.</p><p>"In an hour or two." Aramis responded while he snorted. "I believe we have stew, again." Porthos huffed as he flopped down into the pillows. With a sympathetic squeeze on his arm, Aramis stood.</p><p>"Time to get back to bed Monseigneur de la Fère." Justine said as she appeared in the doorpost. Athos slowly stood, as a small wince spread over his face.</p><p>"I'll be back tomorrow." Athos promised before he followed the sister back to his room.</p><p>"It is time for me to go to the kitchens as well." Aramis said, looking at his friend. "I do not know if I will come to visit after dinner. Otherwise we will see each other tomorrow again." The monk turned brother said before he walked out of the room.</p><p>-*Musketeer*-</p><p>Three long days passed awfully slow before Porthos finally was allowed to get upon his feet. "It was about to be time." Porthos grumbled as he turned upon the bed and planted his feet on the bare floor.</p><p>"Just take it easy. Your wounds are not fully healed yet." Lis said as she handed over his clean shirt.</p><p>"We need to get back to the Garrison as soon as possible." Porthos replied as he pulled his shirt on, trying not to wince as he the movements pulled on several wounds. Trousers and boots came on next. He was about to put on his doublet when Aramis walked into the room. "Where are your things?" Porthos asked as he found his friend only with his original boots on his feet.</p><p>"Probably still in the prison, where they took all my things." Aramis replied with a shrug. He would get replacements, even if he would silently mourn for his two pistols. Lis silently passed the Musketeer while Porthos continued to dress himself. "I most likely need new boots as well if I am to walk back from here without a horse." He lightly joked and walked into the room to hand Porthos his gloves.</p><p>"I do not think you need to replace everything." Athos said as he entered after Lis, who carried a small pile in her arms.</p><p>"I took these even before I helped you escape. I knew I would not go back to the prison, for we would not be welcome anymore after you escaped." She softly explained as she handed over the pile in the awaiting arms.</p><p>"Merci boucoup." Aramis replied as he noticed his cloak and hat. He smiled as his head found its rightful place back upon his head. "I will be forever in your debt." He added when he found his pistols underneath his hat.</p><p>"You owe me nothing. I am mere a servant of God." Lis humbly replied.</p><p>"It is good to see that there is still good walking upon His creation." Aramis replied with a small bow as he clutched his hat against his chest. Both Athos and Porthos could not help but snort when Lis' cheeks flustered a deep red.</p><p>"I think it is time for you to go." She managed after a moment, her eyes downcast. With a smile upon his face, Aramis put the hat back upon his head. Lis led them outside were brother Floris stood, with the bridles of both Athos' and Porthos' horses.</p><p>"It is sad to see such a good horseman go." Brother Floris said as Porthos slowly mounted.</p><p>"It is my duty to serve the King and the citizens of Paris. Even then I can be a servant to God." Aramis replied as he held the bridle of the horse of Athos.</p><p>"You were rather an unfocused brother. That is one of the things you should work upon." Aramis and the brother shook hands. "I wish you well."</p><p>"Thank you for all you have done for me." Aramis said before he mounted behind Athos, still mindful for his ribs. "I hope we may meet again." Lis and Floris watched as the three Musketeers walked out of the gate until they disappeared around the corner. The three musketeers rode silently over the sand path, enjoying they companionship. As they reached Paris again, the sand path turned into cobble stones, and it grew a whole lot busier. Porthos carefully navigated his horse through the masses of people that swarmed through the streets. Most of them were going home, just like the musketeers, while others were on their was to see if they could get some groceries last minute. Aramis eyes skilfully roamed over all the faces that they past, looking for anything familiar, or maybe something that could be useful later on.</p><p>"I think we are just in time for some of Serge's cooking." Porthos remarked as they entered the Garrison. There was a flurry of activity going around, which most of it existing of musketeers that were hungry and waiting on their turn, or already digging into their dinner. Aramis gracefully let himself slide from Athos' horse, before both Athos and Porthos dismounted.</p><p>"I will take care of him later. I think it is the first priority to visit Captain Treville." Athos remarked as he took his horse into the stables and at least relieved the horse's back from the saddle. Porthos followed in with his horse as well.</p><p>"You do not think that food has the highest priority?" Porthos asked with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>"I have spent two weeks in prison." Aramis softly replied as his horse gently nuzzled his hand. "I think even Treville will be happy and very angry at the same time." He quietly added as he gently scratched his horse behind his ear. "I will take you out soon enough for a ride." He promised the animal.</p><p>"Shall we go then?" Athos asked after he fed his horse a little hay. Porthos took a carrot, feeding his horse one half, while he took a bite of the other half. It was better than nothing!</p><p>"Better now than never." Aramis replied and stroked the horse one last time before he joined the side of his fellow musketeers. Together they ascended the stairs and Porthos knocked.</p><p>"Enter." Treville called after a moment.</p><p>"Aramis." Treville exclaimed as he stood from his chair as soon as his eyes landed upon the figure of the marksman.</p><p>"Captain." Aramis acknowledged with a small nod.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Treville asked. "Where did you find him?" He asked the other two.</p><p>"I will tell." Aramis said, knowing it was his story to tell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>